1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display typically includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
To realize colors of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, it is not necessary to deposit organic light emitting materials of red, green, and blue, but a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter may be simply disposed on a white organic light emitting material so the color organic light emitting diode (OLED) display of an RGB structure including red, green, and blue subpixels may be realized. However, to improve the luminance and the resolution of the color organic light emitting diode (OLED) display of the RGB structure, the power consumption and the manufacturing cost are generally increased, such that an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display of an RGBW structure including the red, the green, the blue, and the white subpixels has been developed to prevent this problem and to improve the luminance and contrast ratio. This RGBW structure may have various arrangements, for example four subpixels form one pixel in a stripe-type RGBW structure such that the number of data lines is increased and the aperture ratio and resolution are reduced, four subpixels form one pixel in a checkerboard-type RGBW structure such that the aperture ratio and resolution are reduced, and the resolution is decreased to less than 220 ppi in a pentile type RGBW structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.